dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Vermillion
Stella Vermillion is the main female heroine of A Chivalry of the Failed Knight. She is an A rank Apprentice Knight and the second imperial princess of the Vermillion Kingdom. She is known as the Crimson Princess. She is currently part of the Heroes Coalition and is working as a Solo Hero. Appearance Stella is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twintails. She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. She usually wears the female Hagun Academy uniform. Personality Stella initially appears to be feisty, hot-blooded, and quick to anger possibly due to her sheltered upbringing, as she was shown arguing with Ikki, after he accidentally walked in on her dressing and then stripping to make things even, even going as far as to want him to kill himself just to make up for it. However, later on she is shown to be anything but bitter, and is even willing to admit her mistakes and be friendly with others. Despite this, she is still reckless and impulsive, and exhibits frequent bouts of jealousy when it comes to Ikki, especially when it comes to women as she wants to be the one who makes Ikki the happiest. Abilities Desperado: '''During her battle with Fu Xiaoli, Stella reached her Awakening and became a Desperado, a being that has broken the chains of fate. As a Desperado, she can increase her mana capacity, with her techniques receiving a boost of power. '''Master Swordsmanship: Stella is proficient in swordsmanship, being extremely skillful in her Imperial Sword Style. Ikki, despite being a better swordsman, had noted that there wasn't any flaws in Stella movements and not much he can teach her. * Tsunoou/Harmonic Bullet: A combination attack of Stella and Ikki. It's an attack where Ikki uses his first secret sword technique, Saigeki, while Stella strikes with a powerful slash. The attack is called Tsunoou by Ikki, and Harmonic Bullet by Stella. Immense Magic Power: Stella possesses an immense amount of magic power that she was unable to control as a child. After years of hard training, Stella finally mastered her power and is now able to use powerful attacks continuously without showing signs of fatigue. According to Stella, her magic power is 30 times that of a normal Blazer. Immense Strength: Stella, through the use of her large magic reserve, has shown to be capable of augmenting her physical strength to a superhuman level, to the point of making craters in the ground with her slashes and sending people flying with one punch. She could even easily overpower Ikazuchi Saijou fully powered 10 Ton attack in one clash. Immense Speed: After her training with Nene, Stella's speed increased considerably. She was easily able to dodge both Yui's and Rinna's attacks, without much difficulty. Immense Durability: Stella has shown being extremely durable. She took a hit from Rinna's King's Charge, without a scratch. Immense Metabolism: '''Though not necessarily a power, It has been shown that Stella's fire magic literally burns calories for her to use causing her to have a large appetite and may be the cause of her slim figure. When Ayane comments on the amount of food she eats. Stella stated that she needs to eat a lot or her body gets sluggish, and Yui has told her one of her biggest weaknesses is that she wastes calories that fuels her magic. '''Dragon Breath (妃竜の息吹 Hiryuu no Sokusui): Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light, but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that blocks incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. In actuality, Dragon Breath is an ability that allows Stella to gain the abilities of a dragon. * Bahamut Howl '''(暴龍咆吼): Stella's ability that allows her to engulf an entire area in nothing but her own flames, which would burn for twenty seconds straight. It is stated that Stella could engulf an entire town using this ability. '''Trackless Step (抜き足 Nukiashi): Stella has shown the ability to use Trackless Step, as seen when it allowed her to instantly get behind Akaza, without him noticing. Soul Evolution: During her fight with Xiaoli, Stella's soul experienced an evolution. This resulted in her Device changing its form, to a far larger broad sword, that's even larger than Stella herself. Trivia * Stella had learned Japanese by watching Kawaguchi Hiroshi Tankentai DVDs. * Vermillion as of her name means red, thus her name, Crimson Princess. * She is shown to have a large appetite despite her slender figure which Ayase has commented on. Stella claims she needs to eat a lot or her body gets sluggish hinting her fire magic may cause a high metabolism. This was proven true when Yui told her she wasted calories that fueled her magic. * Stella has currently the most named Noble Art's in the series. * Stella's Device is named after a sword in Norse mythology, with the same name. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Swordsman Category:Princesses Category:Unknown Status